


Воспоминания

by Iris_kella



Series: Визиты [1]
Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Fantastic, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_kella/pseuds/Iris_kella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Визиты - цикл зарисовок и небольших фиков по "Ереси Хоруса", выстроенных в хронологическом порядке. Стартовая точка — убийство Ферруса. Если вы не читали «Фулгрим. Образы предательтва» и «Примархи. Расколотое отражение» то первые два драббла скорее всего покажутся вам совсем непонятными. Извините. Надеюсь, пояснения вам помогут. Начиная с третьей части всё будет более осмысленным, обещаю. </p><p>Здесь можно было бы выставить тег «слэш», но по факту я держусь в рамках, допущенных в изданных книгах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воспоминания

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально я позиционировала это как цикл самостоятельных рассказов. Но муж говорит, всё очень связно и вообще должно продолжаться в том же духе. Я не обещаю выкладывать много или регулярно. Но прерывать написание буду исключительно ради фиков по другим фендомам, так что скучать никто не будет.

Ты приходишь ко мне, брат*. Приходишь и молчаливой тенью маячишь где-то на самом краю сознания. Словно соринка в глазу. Всегда сзади и справа. Как Ангел-хранитель из древних терранских легенд. Ждёшь моего раскаяния? Жаждешь отмщения? Или... Ищешь  прощения? За то, что не доглядел. Знаешь, тебе не идет эта роль. А единственный из нас, кому она бы подошла, её никогда не примет. Потому что с удовольствием играет ту, что выбрал для него отец.

Забавное сравнение получилось. Надо будет при случае рассказать Хорусу — у него появится еще один повод ненавидеть Сангвиния.  Зачем мне это? Да низачем. Просто развлекаюсь. Мелко? Но именно из мелочей и состоит наша жизнь, брат. Приятных и не очень. Я предпочитаю приятные. И ни в чём не раскаиваюсь. Ах да, кому я объясняю? Ты ведь мёртв…

А вообще, есть ли смысл в раскаянии? Да и приходит ли оно иначе, чем незваным? Я не знаю ответа.  Но точно знаю одно: мне не в чем каяться. Чем больше я думаю над произошедшим, тем лучше понимаю: не ошибки совершал я, а лишь маленькие шаги на пути к грядущему величию. Каждый из них должен был отложиться в сердце моём, дабы, восстав из пепла, я мог явить силу и славу мою, чтобы и дальше вести за собой, указывая единственно возможный путь к совершенству.

Бедный. Наивный мой Феррус. Ты так ничему и не научился. А теперь уже поздно.

Ты приходишь и устраиваешься в дальнем углу обозримого пространства. Всегда справа. Всегда за плечом. Стоишь и смотришь. Святая простота! Думаешь, я жалею о твоей смерти, брат?  Оглянись вокруг! Здесь, в заточении, когда все моё существо сжато в единое острие сознания, мы стали одним целым — все твои воспоминания, чувства, вся твоя боль стали и моими тоже. Ведь мне некуда затолкать их. Я сам — воспоминание, затерявшееся в зеркальном лабиринте отражений прожитых жизней. Все мои победы и поражения здесь, со мной. Куда ни оглянись, я вижу каждый свой шаг!

Ты качаешь головой. Полноте, Феррус.

Когда-то мы были больше, чем братья. Были. Или могли бы быть, если бы ты просто соизволил выслушать меня. Но ты закрылся в своей ракушке и не захотел идти дальше. Именно ты. И теперь, словно в насмешку, я — единственная память о тебе, и единственный, кто хранит... тебя и себя.

Так вышло, брат.

 

Сейчас я сожалею лишь о том, что не убил тебя собственными руками**.

***** _Действие происходит после битвы на Истваане, в которой Фулгрим убил Ферруса, а сам оказался пленником собственного тела. Соответственно, всё, что он видит — плод его воображения._

****** _«Серебряное лезвие устремилось к Феррусу Манусу, а Фулгрим ощутил неудержимый взрыв торжества той древней твари, что так долго скрывалась в темных лабиринтах его души. Понимая, что сейчас произойдет непоправимое, он отчаянно попытался остановить руку, отвести удар в сторону — тщетно. Собственные мышцы уже не повиновались Примарху Детей Императора»._

_©  «Фулгрим. Образы предательства», Грэм Макнилл_


End file.
